


Faithful Beyond Death

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 tales, Extended Scene, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 05, s5e04 The Sons of the Harpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended/missing scene S5e04; Jon can never forget and will always remain faithful. <br/>For MMOM and the 100 tales prompt "apart".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Beyond Death

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Melisandre swept out of the room, the hint of a sly smile playing at the corner of her lips. Jon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Melisandre had chosen the words deliberately, though Jon couldn't imagine how she'd come to know them. Perhaps she was truly a seer. The thought would have chilled him more if the words hadn't cut him so deeply, a reminder of another woman with red hair. Ygritte; such bittersweet memories of her haunted his every moment.

He slid one hand down beneath the layers of black clothing that kept his body warm, but not his soul. His rough fingers closed around his cock and he kept his eyes shut as he began the familiar rhythmic stroking, summoning up Ygritte's face and voice in his mind. He imagined it was her hand bringing him to a climax. He remembered the taste of her on his lips, the smell of her hair, the light in her eyes.

Jon might not be able to hold Ygritte again but he could be faithful to her memory by never taking another lover. Even in his fantasies it was her, always and only her.

As always, it was her name on his lips as he came.


End file.
